


Grounding

by amycooper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amycooper/pseuds/amycooper
Summary: When Gabriel's struggling, Sam knows just what to do.





	Grounding

Sam usually knows it’s coming before it hits.  He can see it in the way the smiles don’t reach Gabriel’s eyes, the growing silences or the jokes that seem forced.  He doesn’t say anything; Gabriel will only deny and brush it off at this point.  So Sam just silently clears his schedule and waits.

When Gabriel finally stops talking altogether and his eyes dart over the room, Sam knows it’s time.  He gently takes Gabriel’s hand in his and leads him to their bedroom.  It’s been arranged for days like this, bed jammed into the corner of the room so Gabriel’s sheltered by two walls on one side.  Sam himself shelters him on the other.  So they lay like this, Gabriel entwined and holding onto Sam like a life raft, Sam gently stroking his hair and filling the narrow space between their bodies with soothing sounds and reassurances.  Grounding Gabriel with the touch, feel, scent, sight of him.  He holds Gabriel like this until the fear recedes leaving him spent and then asleep in his arms.

Only when Gabriel wakes, some hours later, with his eyes dancing again and a quip on his lips like nothing happened at all, does Sam let go.

But he never, truly, let’s go.


End file.
